


Succumb to the Darkness

by ToLiveForWells



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Yikes, my first published smut fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 13:10:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16159622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToLiveForWells/pseuds/ToLiveForWells
Summary: Just when you thought you could breathe again, Eobard Thawne makes a dramatic return. Thawne manages to capture and entrap all of Team Flash, including you, in the pipeline below STAR Labs. Little did you know, Eobard has very special plans to draw the darkness out of you.





	Succumb to the Darkness

Just when you had thought you had finally been rid of Eobard Thanwe, all hell broke lose for the second time. Team Flash was running in circles-no pun intended- trying to figure out what to do for a second time. As if defeating an evil speedster the first time around wasn’t difficult enough, defeating the same one a second time from a different point in time would prove confusing and irritatingly difficult.

Barry paced the floors of the Cortex, hands flailing and motioning as he rambled about different methods for catching Eobard, Cisco kept writing and erasing equations and plans on the white board. You sat behind the computer alongside Iris, looking for anything that might indicate a sign of the speedster, but to no avail. You shoved your chair back with a groan.

“Are you alright?” Iris’ hand touched your shoulder.

“Yeah, I’m fine. I’m just, frustrated. I’m usually so on top of this stuff and… ugh.”

You were going through a rough patch at that point in time, still somewhat shaken up from the last time with Thawne. This time around you had barely slept or rested or ate at all. You worked diligently alongside Team Flash, doing everything you could to help Barry. But all of the stress and exhaustion had started catching up to you.

“I think I’m just gonna go for a walk.” You stood up, about to step out of the Cortex when a vibrant ray of light blew you backwards, your shoulders slamming into the desk.

Eobard stood in the middle of the Cortex with a nasty grin on his face, his arms open in a welcoming gesture. “Flash and friends, how mighty good to see you again!”

Barry, without skipping a beat, flew at Eobard with closed fists. You stood, rubbing your shoulders, trying to figure out what to do, Cisco, Caitlin, and Iris pushed you out of the Cortex and into the hallway, trying to get away. You saw out of the corner of your eye as Eobard’s fist met with Barry’s jaw, sending Barry backwards and unconscious. Your heart barely had time to flip itself over before you were suddenly in one of the very padded cells Team Flash had to keep the metas in the pipeline.

You stood, bruised on your back and neck, looking around at the closed glass door in front of you. “Guys?” You called in a panic, “Is anyone else there?”

“Here and accounted for.” You heard Cisco’s voice reverberate through the pipeline.

“We’re all here, I think. Is everyone here?” Caitlin shouted from her cell.

A resounding yes came from the remaining members of Team Flash, a particularly disappointed and defeated yes from Barry. “Is everyone okay?” you peered through the glass, trying to see if you could spot anyone else to no avail.

“Mostly, I think.” Barry’s voice answered, “I think he dislocated my jaw though.”

“Try and crack it back into place.” Caitlin suggested, “I’d help you but, I’m a bit trapped right now.”

“Aren’t we all?” Cisco moped.

You sat back in your small blue room, staring out the glass panes. Your cell suddenly pushed ahead and moved towards the door of the pipeline. Someone on the other side had decided to summon you. You stood up and backed against the wall, your heart racing in your chest as the pipeline door slid open.

Your eyes found their way to those of Eobard Thawne, standing outside the door in a suit and tie, a smug grin plastered across his face. His arms were crossed as he watched you approach. He stepped forward up to the glass, “well now, aren’t you a sight for sore eyes?”

You sneered back at him, “I don’t have powers you know, you don’t have to keep me in here. Then again, I wouldn’t need powers to kick your ass, would I?”

Eobard laughed in the most condescending tone you had ever heard. You wanted nothing more than to smack his god awful face. “You couldn’t hurt me, even if you wanted to. Even if I let you.” His hands gestured while he talked, “Oh, I’ve had my eye on you since I was still in control of Harrison Wells’ body. So feisty and so aggressive. You have a lot of potential if you just came with me.”

“Why the hell would I ever want to do that?” You shouted, “You’re an absolute monster, you know that right? All you do is murder people for your own joyful pleasure. You’re a sick son of a bitch, Eobard Thawne.”

“Hmm, I am? Well then, we can make this more fun.” He stepped backwards, hand reaching towards the control panel. Your cell door slid open and he stepped aside, motioning for you to come out. “You’re free to go, if you think you can get out.”

You eyed him cautiously, not stepping forward out of the cell. You knew you couldn’t take Eobard unarmed on your own. He was too fast and strong.

“What, you don’t want to be let out now?” He crooned, stepping forwards, “I thought you wanted freedom?”

“I don’t need anything from you. I’m not falling for your mind games, Thawne.” You spat at him, “You’re nothing. Without your speed you’re nothing. Without your power hungry delusions you’re nothing.”

He now stood in the entryway of the cell, leaning on the door. He was looking at you funny, a way that made your face flush and avoid eye contact. “Anything more to say?” He asked in a new, softer tone.

“No, no I, I guess I uh, I guess I don’t think I do?” Your breath caught in your throat as he kept stepping closer. “You’re still a rat bastard.” You said shakily.

He was finally standing right over you, “you want to know something very special about you, y/n?”

You looked around frantically, trying to find a way out. “You know nothing about me.” You hissed.

“That’s not true,” his voice was barely anything more than a whisper, “you’re so fucking hot when you’re mad.”

You could hear the blood rushing in your ears as your face turned hot, your eyes wandering back up to his. Was this real? Was the man who you so deeply despised trying to make a move on you?

“What does that have to do with anything?” You tried to move out of the way of Eobard, trying to wiggle your way away to the door.

He moved with you, “I told you, I have had my eye on you since I was still wearing Dr. Wells’ face. You can’t tell me you didn’t feel similar.”

You looked down, he was right. You had been captivated by Wells and most everything about him. To add to it, even without Wells’ captivating face, Eobard had a sense of vile beauty to him. The bile that boiled in your stomach whenever you saw him intermingled with a flutter of the heart. The dimple in his chin, the thin-lipped grin, the lightning blue eyes that seemed to read your every thought. He made you weak in more ways than one.

“Of, of course I don’t feel similar. You-you’re an awful person. You’re the scum of the earth. I, I don’t understand your motives or what you do.” You stammered your way through your words as Eobard’s breath met your cheek, causing a shiver to make its way down your back and into your legs. “I don’t want to hear anything you have to say. Everything you do is for your own gain.”

“Oh, you don’t have to listen then. Why don’t you just shut up and kiss me?” His face reached forward, you didn’t resist.

His lips met with your own as an electric shock wave sparked through your body. His hands traced up and down your body as you kissed. Everything good in your body screamed for you to resist, to scream and kick, but something stirring towards the back of your mind insisted you keep going and cave to the darkness Eobard was granting you. You gave into that darkness as Eobard’s tongue found its way past your lips, intertwining with yours.

Your breath quickened as his mouth began to trace down your neck and to your chest. He stood back up suddenly, “not here,” he said roughly. In an instant you were in the cortex again, Eobard pinning you to a wall.

His piercing blue eyes stared into yours as his hands wandered under your shirt, grasping your breasts causing you to wince slightly. He lifted your shirt up over your head, planting small, wet kisses over your collarbone as he worked to undo your bra. Your hands traced through his soft hair as his mouth wrapped around your breast, his tongue flicking its way across your nipples. You moaned as his teeth sent a sharp pressure through your breasts, your hands tightening in his hair.

He stood back up, aggressively kissing you as his hand made its way down your pants. His hands made gentle contact with your clit, eliciting a sharp breath from you as he started tracing small circles. The small circles became much rougher causing you to hitch forward, clutching Eobard for support as your legs became weak. His hand left you just as you felt yourself getting close to climaxing. You whimpered as your legs shook and your pussy dripped down your legs.

In an instant with a gust of wind you were both completely naked, you were pinned back against the wall but facing it this time as Eobard took you from behind. You could feel his rock hard cock push its way inside you as you groaned. His hand clasped around your neck, choking you slightly as he started to thrust.

You gasped as his cock slid in and out, Eobard laying bites and kisses across your back and your neck. It was an experience like you hadn’t ever had before. The speedster knew how to balance the fast and the slow, hitting you just right, in a way that had pleasure flooding both of your bodies. While he fucked you, his one free hand toyed with your clit, adding to the hot, pulsating sensations that clouded every thought in your mind.

You orgasmed so hard you nearly collapsed as you came on Eobard’s cock. He kept pumping as he approached climax, finally pushing his dick as far in as he could, cumming inside you with a loud groan. You finally collapsed to your knees, shaking, as Eobard pulled out. You felt numb with ecstasy as Eobard’s hand pushed your face upwards to his, planting more kisses across your face.

One blink of your eye and you were both dressed and cleaned up. Your legs still shook and your breath was still heavy as Eobard stood over you again, with the same grin across his face. Your face was flushed as is, but you felt it warm even more as he looked at you.

“So,” he kissed you again, “how do you feel about giving into the dark side for a change?”

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of a prompt list from Tumblr, an anonymous requester sent in the following:   
> 24: “You’re so fucking hot when you’re mad”
> 
> 26: “Just shut up and kiss me” 
> 
> This fic has been based off of those prompts. Please enjoy, drop a kudo and maybe a comment?


End file.
